Pooh's adventures in Teen titans and Dead frontier
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Join Winnie the pooh, his friends, Manny and his friends, Sooty and co,The big comfy couch, Scooby doo, Link and his friends, and Teen Titans on a zombie outbreak adventure to help Raven and Robin save their friends from danger enjoy and you'll laught out loud to the funnest characters you love and you will read it over and over and over again
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Winnie the pooh, Teen Titans, Dead Frontier, or the other characters.**

It was a nice day in the Hundrid acre wood Pooh and his friends were swiming in the lake until the phone rang it was the Teen Titans.

"hello?" said Tigger.

"hi Tigger" said Robin.

"Robin how are you today why are you calling us?" asked Tigger "oh I was asking you if you and your friends will love to go on a day off with us?" asked Robin then Rabbit grabbed the phone "yes we will love to come" said Rabbit.

"ok Rabbit your other friends can come too if you want" said Robin.

"great we'll ask them out" said Rabbit as he haung up the phone.

"ok pooh and friends we are on a day off with our friends the Teen Titans" said Rabbit "oh we haven't seen them in a whlie" said Pooh.

"yes so let's ask our friends if they want to come too" said Rabbit.

"Rabbit what a great idea" said Tigger as he and his friends ask their other friends.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

When the Titans and Pooh and his friends got to a house they rent the Titans went to a hotel to spend for a few nights.

"wow are we there now?" asked Beastboy "yes we are stop asking us that" growled Raven "ok Titans that's good to stay so let's get out" said Robin.

"yes, we are here" said Piglet "it is nice to have a few days off" said Soo "yes it is" said Mathew "Mathew, have you had a vaction before?" asked Richard "yes I have" said Mathew.

"like let's go home" said Shaggy as he and Scooby tried to run away but Thorn hold him up "Shaggy stop being a chicken" said Thorn "yeah what is that big idea?" asked Manny.

"oh boy. I can't wait to check our room" said Link "is this a wonderfull day?" asked MajorBedHead "yes, it is" said Fred.

At noon in the Titan's room with their friends

"Titans me and Raven are going out just me and Raven so see you later you guys can put a movie if you want" said Robin as he closed the door.

"hey guys let's see what's on" said Starfire as she turned on the TV.

"I wonder if we can watch a movie" said Ellie.

"girl you have the best ideas" said Steffie "but who will watch Raven and Robin so they don't get hurt?" asked Shaggy.

"I know Sooty, Soo, Sweep, and I will keep an eye on Raven and Robin while the rest of you watch a movie" said Mathew as he and his friends ran out.

At the dance

_Can anybody...find me...somebody to...llllllllllllllooooooooooovvv vveeeeeee"_ singed the people.

Sooty, Soo, Sweep, and Mathew hid behind a pillair so they can see their friends "this is a good party" said Soo "it is" said Mathew.

"and this our Titans night of couples we have now is Raven with Robin" said the man as the two couple walked up.

"Raven do you want to sing?" asked Robin "why yes" said Raven as she singed.

_"each time I wake up I spend of my life...somebody can anyone love...me... I work hard every day I work until I die my self but I come back to life sombody sombody can anyone find me sombody to love for me people say I'm crazy no scents to me...yeah yeah yeah yeah.."_singed Raven.

"wow Raven" said Robin hugging her "thanks" said Raven.

_"all the love in the world can't begone, all you need to be loved can't be wrong" _singed Robin _" I want to know you look like with me you are beautiful girl I just want you kiss it don't work..for...ME..."_ singed Raven as she finnished.

At night in the Titan's room

The Titans and their friends were watching TV while Raven and Robin went out for a date "ok Titans time for bed" said Robin as he and Raven went in the bathroom to change.

"aaawwww Robin please just 10 more minutes?" asked Beastboy "no no yoy lissin to me" said Robin "and you can watch more of this Lorax tomorrow" said Raven as she turned off the TV.

Then Mathew and his friends came back.

At night in the grave yard

"well Proffeser I know about this dead but do you think it's a bad idea?" asked the boy.

"oh shut up" said Captin Gutt.

"why tell me to shut up" said the boy "now you better shut your mouth" said Ganon.

"relax Ray my createtion is done now the dead will come back to life" said the Proffeser as the dead started to come back to life and killed the boy and the Proffeser.

But the villains got away.

The next mroning

Raven was sleeping with Robin as girlfriend and boyfriend then she heard screaming that woke her up "ok Titans what is...WHAT?!" screamed Raven as she looked around to find her friends then Winnie the pooh and his friends woke up "Raven why did you scream?" asked Robin as he woke up.

"Robin look" said Raven looking at the window Robin looked too "what are those people doing on the street this is outrages" said Robin "oh dear, that's not good" said Kanga "hey guys can you give a Raven time to sleep in!" roared Raven "Raven keep it down someone can of might here you" said Robin.

"great, I'll grab my stuff" said Link.

"what is going on?" asked Mathew.

"I don't know" said Diego

"well I'm guessing they didn't" said Raven as she and Robin looked around the hotel.

In the hallway

"hello anyone?" asked Raven down the hall with Robin and their friends "hello? anyone here?" asked Fred.

Hello? is anyone here?" asked Pooh.

"hello?, friends?, anybody?, Hello" holwed Tigger.

"hello? is anyone here?," asked Zelda

"guys where are you?" asked Loonette.

"is anyone in here?" asked Soo.

"hey Raven check this out" said Robin "what is it in the pool? I don't see anyone" said Raven "yeah but Raven look I see someone in the pool room we better see if that girl is ok" said Robin.

Raven looked closer "wow that girl is down here she maybe ok I wonder why she is here?" asked Raven "I don't think that is one of the Titans" said Robin "but we need to get down and find out" said Raven.

"maybe she can tell us, what is going on" said Peaches.

"yeah, we'll get more clues" said Ethan.

"yeah" said Steffie.

In the pool room

"well Raven I don't see that girl anymore where is she.." said Robin as he saw that Raven, the ice age friends, and Scooby were gone.

"now where did they go?" asked Link "you've got to be kidding" said Zelda "now where are our friends?" asked Mathew.

"SCOOBY DOO!, WHERE ARE YOU!?" shouted Shaggy "I wonder where they went?" asked Grany Garbonzo.

"Raven!?..." asked Robin calling her name "Robin!?.." said Raven calling his name "Raven I hear you but I don't see you Raven come out where ever you're hidding" said Robin "up here" said Raven as Robin saw Raven and his friends way up high on a waterslide "Raven, you and your friends get down you scare me like that" said Robin.

"we found a water slide I'm going down" said Raven "ok but please come down Raven and your friends" said Robin as Raven and her friends slide down very fast "hey the water is still runing but where is everyone?" asked Robin Raven was going very fast and then Raven and her friends flew into the water with a splash.

The ice age friends with Scooby were out of the water but they didn't see Raven.

"glad you guys are safe" said Zelda.

"yeah we are" said Ellie.

"good thing" said MajorBedHead.

"yeah we fought you were goners" said Mathew "yes, Mathew we fought so too" said Richard.

Then their was a scream "aaaahhhh!" screamed Raven as the water was taking Raven away from Robin "ROBIN SAVE ME QUICK!" shouted Raven in fear as Robin then saw a zombie girl swiming to Raven "don't worry Raven I'll save you" said Robin "ok but hurry!" screamed Raven.

"oh no. Raven is in toruble" said Manny "guys follow Robin" said Ellie as she and her friends followed Robin to save Raven "I'm going in" said Zelda as she jumped in the water "wait for me" said Link as he jumped in too.

Robin ran after Raven "I'M COMMING RAVEN HANG ON!" shouted Robin running after Raven and then Robin caught up with Raven "Raven I'm coming I will swim to you" said Robin as he jumped into the water and swim to Raven "Robin" coughed Raven as she swim to the surfise "Raven I got go now hold on to me" said Robin as he, Zelda and Link got to Raven.

"That was almost too easy" said Link.

Then Sooty tapped on the floor "what?" asked Mathew as Sooty said something "is the water safe?, well maybe not" said Mathew.

But then the zombie girl pulled Raven under water "RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he went under water with Zelda and Link.

"Raven, No!" shouted Ellie.

And then Robin saw Raven fighting the zombie under water Robin fight back with Zelda and Link and then he pushed the zombie out of the water and broke the glass "that should teach her not to play with my girlfreind" said Robin until he saw Raven runing out of air "RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he went down under water to get her and then Robin got her out of the water.

"they are alive!" shouted Shaggy.

"yeah!" shouted everyone in sight.

"RAVEN PLEASE DON'T DIE!" said Robin then Raven coughed she was ok "what happened?" said Raven as she saw Robin "ROBIN YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Raven as she huged him "wow Raven you could have died saving yourself and me" said Robin "that's what you do in a family look out for each other" said Raven smiling.

"she is ok" said Daphne.

"Raven, you're alive" said Zelda "yes, sister we did it" said Link "yes we did" said Zelda.

"that was close, I fought Raven wasn't going to make it" said Rabbit "yeah, I was worried too" said Pooh "but we are all glad that you're ok" said Steffie.

"ok Robin somethimng weird is going on" said Raven "what ever it is it's not good let's get out of here" said Robin as he, Raven and their friends lefted the pool room.


End file.
